


with love, justin

by mifan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mifan/pseuds/mifan
Summary: Two months ago, Justin moved out of Chengcheng’s apartment. Now, it’s almost Christmas, and the holidays just aren’t the same without the cookies Justin used to bake. Problem is, they still aren’t on speaking terms, which means that Chengcheng has only one option left: theft.
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Cloud 9 Holiday Drabbles





	with love, justin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweeternong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeternong/gifts).



> short, sweet, and late little thing for the holidays! would've made it longer except chengstin really might not be my forte. i hope you all (and especially mel) enjoy this, and happy holidays!

Zhu Zhengting had been the one to come up with the idea, and at the time, Fan Chengcheng thought it was a pretty good one. 

But now, with one foot in his ex’s kitchen window, he isn’t so sure. 

Two months ago, he had broken up with his then boyfriend, Justin Huang. It had been a relatively ugly affair, especially taking into consideration the four hours they spent yelling at each other about the most trivial things in their relationship. Regardless, Justin had moved out of Chengcheng’s apartment, left several undergarments and grotesque shot glasses behind, and neglected to forget the one thing Chengcheng was really hoping he would—his cookbook. 

Justin had been the chef in their relationship. He was a particularly good baker, and it wasn’t a holiday without a plate of cookies fresh from the oven, maybe a pie or cake if he was feeling fancy. Chengcheng had made it through Thanksgiving and Halloween without anything from Justin, but now it’s Christmas. Christmas without Justin’s gingersnaps? Unthinkable. 

They have a mutual friend, Zhu Zhengting, and Chengcheng should’ve known better than to trust him. 

“Why don’t you sneak into his apartment and steal the recipe? Just take a few pictures and sneak back out; he’ll never even know you were there.” 

Maybe it was because Chengcheng was on his fourth shot of the night, or maybe he was just really desperate for cookies, but he’d agreed and told Zhengting he’d follow through.

Now, he’s half-stuck in a window and, he supposes, halfway to breaking the law.

_Think about the cookies, Chengcheng._

With some difficulty, he heaves himself through the window and lands on the tiled floor with a grunt. Quickly standing up, he brushes himself off and looks left and right in the kitchen, scanning for the familiar sight of a leather-bound notebook and then being surprised to see it resting right on the counter by a rack of knives. 

The cookbook is all handwritten, he knows. Justin’s mother had passed it down to him and over the years, he added his own recipes to it as he perfected them. It feels even more wrong to be stealing them, in that case, but Chengcheng _can’t_ afford to think that way. 

He walks over to it and flips through the book, looking for the gingersnap recipe. As he leafs through the pages, a slip of paper falls out and lands on the floor. Chengcheng bends to pick it up, and would have stuck it back into the book if not for the sight of three words written in neon orange highlighter: _To Fan Chengcheng._

He turns the paper over. On the back, in the same garish colour: 

_To Fan Chengcheng, you absolute idiot:_

_Did you really think I could let you win? Zhu Zhengting was working for me the whole time._

_If you want cookies so badly, meet me in the park tonight at eight. You know where I’m talking about._

_Merry Christmas, dumbass._

_With love, Justin._


End file.
